ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mrmichaelt
Welcome to my Talk page. Please add your message to the bottom end of the page and I will respond as soon as I can. ---- Please check email This is about article "Tobin's Spirit Guide". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 07:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Spacing Edits Do we really need the extra spaces added to in recent edits? I still don't see the difference... Mrmichaelt (talk) 04:04, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nope. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 04:10, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Paco article I thought so because that was the test to see you guys wanted the article about Paco, & you guys passed it, therefore the answer was "no" & you can just get of it & can have Paco in the Quoatles article only. Like I always said to everyone, I only delivered the goods & whatnot. It's what you guys with the stuff delivered to you that is in your power to do as you wish. But don't worry Mrmichaelt, I won't have put the Paco (Ghostbusters) article on the Villains Wiki, I've just only added the Quoatles there. That is all. Thank you very much & have an awesome day, bud. Don't cha judge me! 18:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Brett Levin Quick question... who is Brett Levin? I can't find a thing on him. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:41, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Writer of the article. It's the latest issue of GQ. I surprised to see a piece GB trivia in there. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:47, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::You mean this? lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:52, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Correct, that is the article. Read it when I was in a Barnes & Noble the other day. Mrmichaelt (talk) 06:57, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Added "Also See" sections to the three colleges/universities It was too hard to follow the way it was so I added the section. It may help me at least a little. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:48, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Multiple Image Upload Button Problem The 'Upload File' button on the 'Multiple Upload' page is grayed out. Can't get to work. But the single uploads are working. Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:31, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :"Sigh" Well if you want to wait til later to do it, tho you managed to get the main episode screen caps up. Had a similar thing happen a couple weeks ago. Gave me the weirdest error too, to boot. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm gonna keep going. How long did the error last, last time? Mrmichaelt (talk) 09:53, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::A hour or two. Trying to remember when it happened. I ended up uploading many things two times. Make sure that the error really did occur. Check "Recent Changes". Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:56, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::::Must be a weird glitch in the upload script. I'm not seeing any registered error in the "Recent Changes" page. What should it read as? Mrmichaelt (talk) 10:00, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::::If it looks fine in recent changes, then it is fine. It is tech patch time of the week again. I doubt I was the only one that didn't miss the updates during holiday break. lol Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 10:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC)